fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Impossible
This story was written by Sackra's Everlasting Eclipse. Other stories by her include Midnight's Passing, Secret Bound, A Rose Without Thorns (not on site yet), and Deokil's Revenge (also not on site yet) Midnight's Passing- http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Midnights_passing http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Bound Impossible What begins as an ordinary, mundane night ends up being wierder than '' Diedre could ever imagine. Diedre in this classic so called fantasy one-shot realizes that nothing is ever truely impossible.' "Diedre, your sister needs you!!!" My father's booming call echoed down the hallway towards the small, ugly pink and frilly princess themed guestroom I was currently staying in. Ugh! How anyone at my cousin Ashley's age of twenty four like little kid themed rooms is beyound me. My blonde and blue eyed cousin Ashley apparently did, and quite frankly it seriously creeps me out. At least she was sometimes better than my crazy, impatient dad who likes to yell and scream all the time. "Coming, dad! Just one sec..." I hollered back as fast as I could; as my dad wasn't ever exactly what you'd call'' patient''. My dad Rex is your typical middle-aged dad with a big gut, gray balding hair, and icy sea green eyes that crayon companies try to constantly pass off as blue-green. Usually he's a great dad- minus the part about yelling for no reason half the time. Like he was doing now, which was eactly why I was quickly rummaging through my old black suitcase. I found my black 2012 sweatshirt, yanked it out, and put it on. "Diedre, your second is up!!!" My mother hollered and unlike my dad she hardly ever hollers. If she does it is usually bad and most likely means you are in trouble or going to be soon. My mother Denise is really obese like the sterotypical American where apparently cheeseburgers and fries rule everyones' weight. Her hair is a dark brown almost Ebony shade like mine, and her eyes are dark almost reflecting her negative attitude with just about everything. I sprinted out into the small room, and down the hall of the small white, two bath, and three room house. When I got to the living room my cousins Dakoda (a chubby 16 year old Runescape nerd with sky blue eyes and blondish, brown hair) and Matt (a rebellious 11 year old with brown hair and honey colored eyes) were waiting by the door with my sister Lexy. Lexy is a bossy 12 year old who has blondish brown hair, messed up lip- aka-cleft lip, and tan skin who doesn't even resemble me except for we both have pretty dark chocolate colored eyes. "What!?!" I growled annoyed about being called for seemingly something stupid like playing outside at midnight. "You need to help them get their stuff out of the trunk." My mom stated as I finally caught my breath from sprinting down the hall. My dad, aunt Linda (a highly religious freaky lady with a chubby build, cold brown eyes like her soul, and dark ebony colored hair), and aunt Donna (a sweet half blind woman with brown eyes and hair) all nodded yeses at what my mom had just commanded I go do. Ugh! Now I have to go outside and to top it all off we just got here. ''Just because I'm a night owl doesn't mean I don't need to relax. As if my sister could really read my mind she spoke up. "Come on already, Diedre. You're lazier that a cat napping on a hot summer day!!!" My impatient sis Lexy prompted as all three of them waved me forwards. We headed out, unlocked our 2000 White Toyota Ford's trunk, grabbed our stuff, and right before I helped them get the last of their things out of the trunk I ''saw them. They were all pretty and handsome beyond belief especially the lead female. She was as pale as ice or snow...well they all were but still... her hair was dark, wavy, and her eyes were a deep enticing brown. She whispered incoherently to the others, and I noticed the Harley motercycles they were all on for the first time. The street lights as crazy as it sounds seemed to illuminate them with an unhuman-like glow. The female opened her mouth, smiled, and revealed fangs in a careless sort of way. Fangs??? Fangs mean she must be a vampire...but that's impossible-right? Everyone says they're not real...but she's... '' "Oh My...you're a vampire!" I nodded barely whispering causing all of them to turn and look at me as if they had all heard me which should have been near impossible. The female barely nodded yes, but still I had seen it as this ''was for real. Then after a while they sped off away from the stoplight and eventually my life as well. I've never really met another like her, but I don't have to as before they left they gave me a little gift...a surprise if you will. When my cousins weren't paying attention the female delivered a quick, almost painless bite to my neck. Now I am starting to become like her, and if the so called myths about vampires being immortal are true...then...eternity now seems'' impossible''. Category:Fan Fiction